Centi-Duelist Cup
The Centi-Duelist Cup is a Yugioh tournament set to take place in the Tri-State Area, it is designed to test the strength of duelists all over America and only 100 can join the tournament, Phineas and Ferb helped with the procedures, creating solid vision holograms for the tournament, though they would participate as duelists and not hosts. The events that occured are detailed in the story, A Centi-Duelist Tournament. The grand prize would be $10,000.00 and the rarest cards of all time, players entering the tournament had to go through a trial duel except for Phineas and Ferb and their friends due to their part in creating the tournament technology. Also, players who survived the trial duels would create their own original "Ace Card" that would function as their ace monster or card, these cards, however, could only be used officially in the Centi-Duelist Cup or an unofficial duel, making them useless in an official match. Also, due to the number of duelists and the fact that the tournament would be broadcasted around the U.S.A, only one duel would be played, instead of a three-duel match like most official tournaments. Format and Rounds Round 1 The first round is a normal one-on-one duel with no additional duels afterwords, however, if there is a draw, both players must duel again, if that duel is also a draw, the duel will be decided by both players selecting a random monster from their decks (not the Extra Deck), the one with the highest combined Attack and Defense points is then deemed the winner. Round 2 The second round is a Tag-Team, two-on-two duel, each team shares 8,000 life points and may use each other's cards on the field, if the duel is a draw, like the first round, there must be a tiebreaker, the same rules hold true if there is an additional draw like in round 1, the players select a monster from their decks, the ones whose monsters' attack and defense points combined proceed to round three. Due to the fact that since 50 duelists are in the second round and that only 24 may move on, the last team will fight off against a team that already won a tag duel, this final duel's second team players will be determined through a roulette spin. Round 3 The third round is a Triangle duel, with three players fighting one another, only one player may procced, meaning that only 8 competitors will be left standing. If there is a draw, however, it goes straight to the monster-determination rule, with the player possessing the strongest monster proceeding. Round 4 The fourth round possesses the same rules as the first round, except that there is a 15-minute time limit and that a draw will lead straight to the monster determination rule. Final Round The final round is in two parts, competitors will duel on a special oil-tanker duel field using Duel Disks, the players for the final round are determined through letter slips going from "A" to "D", players "A" and "B" would duel one another and the same would go for players "C" and "D". The losers from the penultimate duels would ultimately end up in a Bronze Match to decide third place. The winners of the penultimate duels would ultimately duel in an open ceiling arean and the winner would ultimately gain the grand prize. Events that transpired The first duel was Edward Van vs. Baljeet, Edward won the duel easily due to Baljeet's suicide moves. However, the match of Warren Gren vs. Buford Van Stomm was filled with controversy, Buford had ended up losing his deck and so had the S.A.F. delete the banlist and make him a new deck filled with forbidden cards. The duel was halted and Buford was nearly disqualified from the tournament, but the timely intervention of Edward saved him and a redo commenced. Buford however, lost the redo duel quickly thanks to Warren's Pheonix the Darkfire. Irving later lost to a man using Six Samurai. Two duels later, Ferb Fletcher dueled Dean Benton and won on his first turn.﻿ Category:Articles under construction Category:Article stubs Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Category:Fanon Works